Miche (Working Title)
by AnnieHart
Summary: Different scenes of Captain Marvel inserting my character Michelle into the movie and storyline. Also, Michelle/Talos because he totally grew on me, especially with the scenes of his family as well as his accent. Please tell me I'm not the only one... This summary may be changed. I couldn't find the Captain Marvel movie section and seeing how she's in Endgame-figured it'd fit here


**Notes: What if **carol** had a sister and her sister was with her and the doc when they crashed. carol and her sister have similar powers. her sister has less control than carol. Talos connects with **Carols** sister. Talo's family was his sister and niece, not wife and daughter. **

**Notes: Carol has a twin sister. Michelle. (Vers/Miche pronounced as Mishi.)**  
**The speedlight engine held 3 seats, both Carol and Michelle went up with Mar-Velle. they both absorbed its power. both have great fighting abilities but Michelle has more mental abilities (psychic) and does better with technology. Michelle is also short-5'2". The power absorption also gave both of them a unique connection. **Yonn**-Rogg took both of them under his 'training wing' and typically where one goes, so does the other; including missions. Carol has her blasts and Michelle has her mind tricks. Talos is able to sense the difference in her powers, can block them which no one has been able to do-besides carol. **

**I realize this story may sound odd and crazy and...yea...but it wouldn't get out of my head so it had to get written. and posted. and I'm tired and I know I have multiple other stories open and I'm sorry about that but I'm stuck on those and this cam easily. I'm trying. It's just taking a long time. This may get unposted, we'll see. Just trying this fandom out. All mistakes are mine. I do not own any characters, except for Michelle. I'm playing with the characters, I have no money please don't sue**.

* * *

Michelle looked around the table at her sister and the people that had quickly become her family in the few days she had known them. Technically, she had known Maria for years, as she and Monica had become Michelle and Carol's family early on in their pursuit of becoming Air Force Pilots.

Maria had really almost always been family, but her memories were taking just a bit longer than Carol's to become cohesive. Miche didn't know if it had to do with the fact that her own powers were just a bit different than Carol's, being more mind and psychic based than physical based...but her memories were still being stubborn.

She remembered just about everything, it was the cohesiveness and feelings along with the pictures that were on the slower side.

Miche shifted in her chair and tensed slightly when she realized that she was slightly leaning against Talos. She tried to reshift more towards the center of her chair when she felt a brush in the back of her mind that was both a warning and a reassurance at the same time. She didn't want to heed the warning, as she was still a tad spinny mentally from everything and because Talos was injured from making sure his sister and niece were safe but the mental brush warning wasn't a light one.

Talos was telling her through their weird mind connection that he was perfectly fine with her resting against him even though he was injured and that if she was to shift away when he knew she needed the contact and he wasn't willing to let her move...the deeper end of the warning told her he was willing to make an open scene in front of everyone to keep her against him.

Sure, everyone at the table was pretty much family and she knew Carol, as well as Talos' family, knew something was going on between them but she still didn't want to make a scene when everyone was beginning to relax.

Miche included. Just a bit slower than everyone. The close proximity to Talos was somehow helping. And Miche really didn't want to make a scene.

So, yeah...it looked like she wasn't moving, at least not for the next few minutes.

When Miche stayed in her position, leaning against the side of her chair and against Talos and didn't try to reshift and move back to her previous position on the chair, she felt Talos mind brush her again. This time it was with more reassurance along with satisfaction and possessiveness with protectiveness mixed in.

She felt a tad grumpy at that last brush. They'd literally only met a few days ago, her use of her mind powers against him on his ship forging their connection and despite her attempts to block him, he was already better at the mind brushes than she was.

Granted, he was better at them because he had completely accepted what had happened and had gotten a fair amount of practice with their connection since the forging...but still. His ease of use was completely unfair.

Michelle tuned back into the conversation when it turned to the topic of finding Talos and his family a new home. She knew instinctively that Carol would help them and also knew there was no way that she would be able to stay behind on this plant while they left. Earth had been her home once, her and Carol's. Then they had crashed and life had turned upside-down. Maria and Monica were really the only family they had left on earth, Fury too, but he was a military agent and they couldn't go back to Hollus, not yet.

Earth really wasn't home anymore. The only home she had was her family, and half of them didn't live on the plant.

Miche met her sister's eyes as Carol stated she would help find them a home and knew her decision and could see that Carol was in total agreement.

"I'll help as well," Michelle stated, feeling Talos shift closer to her back after she stated her intentions out loud.

He didn't mind brush her, but he didn't have to. She could feel his satisfaction and happiness her words brought him radiating off him.

Miche's attention shifted once again from Talos to her sister and Fury as they got up to head into the kitchen. She was a second from getting up as well to follow them when she noticed Talos' sister look her way quickly before murmuring to her little girl and engaging her in conversation. That look was quickly followed a firm warning brush against her mind and her body jolting slightly more towards Talos as he pulled her chair towards him.

Miche turned quickly after the chair stopped moving, really it was over in a quick second, and narrowed her eyes up at Talos and opened her mouth to speak when she shut it just as quickly as his warm and firm hand slid up around her neck to keep her head tilted up.

It wasn't the touch the surprised her. No, it was speed in which it was all done. For a minute or so there, Miche had forgotten that she'd seen just how fast Talos could be...especially when it was something important to him.

Her thought process stuttered for a minute, as her narrowed eyes connected with his tired ones and was startled at the depth of emotions she saw in them and then her mind when blank as Talos lowered his forehead to hers and his purr began to vibrate through her body.

Miche's eyes closed without thought and felt her body finish relaxing in his hold. She knew there would be conversations to be had, both before they left Maria and Monica and after they were on their way but for the moment, with Talos' hand on the back of her neck, their foreheads together and his purr vibrating gently through her body and mind...Michelle felt peaceful.

She didn't know what the future held, but right now with her family around her and this something with Talos, she was peaceful.


End file.
